Just Enough
by petite.poupee
Summary: Life on Arendelle continues. Having a sister who loves you is very much enough for the Queen of Arendelle but when you have a castle where you live almost alone together and spend every waking moments together, she eventually thought otherwise. Elsa of Arendelle wanted more. T for now. [Elsanna]
1. Chapter 1

_An: Hello, this will be my very first Frozen Fanfic! Yes, this will be an Elsanna one. This story might contain a few spoilers but it's not so drastic but I'm still warning you guys. I hope you guys will come to love this and support it until the end. My native language is not English and I'm not really good at it, I apologize for it now, I hope you guys will still appreciate this. I'm looking for a beta for this story, if anyone is interested please do pm me. I just need someone to proof read my story/stories for me. Well I guess that is it for this Author's note and now on to the story!_

_The story is set months after the movie._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

Just Enough

**1**

_14__th__ day of summer— [Elsa]_

_It was an act of true love; it was to be a kiss of a prince charming that will thaw a frozen heart not an act of selfless deed. It was supposed to be Hans, no; it was supposed to be Kristoff who will be the hero of this story. I don't deserve to be with her. I was selfish. I made her suffer. My story should not have been a happy ending we hoped to see today._

* * *

_Coldness is no more_. It was what Elsa thought on the third month she woke in her own room. _Right_, she was back in Arendelle. She was back inside the castle, back in the stone walls of what she called home and back in her room but at the same time not. Her room, still dull in colour was no more in the ice she grew up in. It was warm. The sun now passed through her window unlike before when ice covered it. She can visibly see the rays of gold touch her red carpet. It was a comforting sight to see. She smiled to herself. This was her reality now; there was no reason to hide again, not another reason to conceal what she was.

She sunk back into her white silk sheets in hopes to savour the morning sun in her bed. She laid her head down and snuggled on her feather soft pillow with a relieved sigh barely escaping her lips.

"This is my reality now" she whispered, satisfied by the outcome of their epic adventure of twelve weeks ago. It was twelve weeks ago, when she had cursed Arendelle into an eternity of winter, where she almost killed her sister and lose what she had left to be anchored down in this earth. Where she had found out that love was the thing she needed to save her kingdom and it was when her sister finally found her 'true' love—Kristoff. She buried her head further in the pillow. The idea of Kristoff and Anna penetrated her mind; she thought about it before, did she love it? Was she happy about it? Will she allow her sister to continue with what she had dreamt of for so long? She did not know and she did not want to think about it so she continuously pushed the idea to the back of her head. While she mused about it she had not heard the door creak open.

"What's your reality now?"_ familiar_—that was what came to Queen Elsa of Arendelle's mind as she tried to ignore the person who addressed her silent musing. She feigned ignorance and continued on her slumber.

"Oh come on Elsa! Don't be like that! Wake up, the sky is awake!" the voice continued. A violent shook came and a heavy feeling above her after, yet Elsa did not budge but slightly opened her one eye. The brown locks that fell on her face was so familiar that she smiled ever so slightly. The smell of the summer breeze reached her nostrils when she inhaled.

"Anna..." she murmured. Yes, Anna, her darling little sister that she so loved was here with her, although not in a very proper manner but it was still appreciated. Elsa reached out to the strands of perfectly auburn hair. It was soft like she remembered when they were children. She loved it, the feeling of Anna's hair in her hands.

Anna hummed as she felt her sister's cold fingers play with her hair.

"Anna?" Elsa addressed her sister a tad bit louder than her murmur before. Her brows knitted together, wondering if the auburn headed princess heard her for she only noticed their uneven breathing.

"Hmm...?" Finally Anna responded to her name. She turned, her bright blue eyes gazing back at Elsa's icy ones. She could not help but stare at her sister's big blue eyes, she liked them, and they were the warmth she knew in her time of loneliness. They were so familiar to her that she had found them not foreign even after thirteen years of not interacting with each other. Elsa released a satisfied breath.

"I really like your hair" she said barely audible.

"I know you do" Anna smiled; she slid down her sister with a flop making the cushion elevate and drop slightly. Anna took it upon herself to gaze at her sister's sleepy eyes. Anna reached out, her slender hands resting on her older sister's cheeks. Slowly she pulled her sister's face as their head rested on each other. Their nose touching. Anna shivered slightly at the contact of her sister's cold temperature. Anna's lips thinned, Elsa noticed that—a habit her sister Anna had when she was thinking or was about to do something.

"What are you thinking, Anna?"

Her sister only shook her head before she closed her eyes and lightly pressed their lips together and then move away. "Good Morning, Elsa" she smiled. Anna slowly left the bed leaving Elsa staring at the back of her sister. Anna took the leisure of slowly walking out the door; she then stopped and twirled to meet her dazed older sister. "Do you want to build a snowman?" she said, a smile plastered on her young face. Elsa could only smile and slowly nodded.

* * *

Elsa ran down the stairs, a bit carelessly if anyone saw her. She burst through the dining hall; pass the hall of paintings and into the castle ballroom. The door opened with a bang. She was panting heavily from the sprint she had done just to get down the stairs. She paused to savour the sight and leaned on to the fixed adjacent door for support. Truly, it was a un-Queen-like behavior but she was excited. She had wished to remake their—hers and Anna's— past, their childhood and by means of remaking— it meant that the ballroom be filled with snow and ice.

The room with its high ceiling, glistening chandeliers, great long silk curtains that cascaded down the walls by the gigantic windows barely blocking the sunlight that pass through the perfectly tempered mosaic glass was a marvelous sight to see. Even the glistening marbles of precise sizes and distinct artistic feature added radiance to the room. The long pillars that supported the block were gorgeous with its intricate golden art adds that classy look fit for royalty. Elsa liked this room but even 'like' is an understatement.

The ballroom, it was a magical place and a lot of things happened here. Every bit of important details in her life happened in this very room. She frowned as a few particular thoughts came to her. She shook her head. "It's all in the past, Elsa. Everything is fine now, maybe even great!" she said to herself. With a nod to herself, she proceeded to go further into the room.

Her eyes scanned the room in search for Anna but instead of finding the auburn headed princess she had found a peculiar snowman at the center humming to his self and dancing with an invisible partner.

"Olaf?" Elsa chuckled as she watched the little snowman glide on the marble floor and trip, "...what on earth are you doing?"

Olaf, startled by Elsa's question, quickly picked himself up in a rather disordered way. His head was in the center and was not on top, his nose was sticking through his supposed to be chest.

Olaf scrambled and his thoughts were mere mush from embarrassment. "Th-this... was just. I-" he tried to explain as he continued to desperately fix himself. Elsa looked at him pointedly, one brow raised and a smirk playing across her face. Then Elsa, unexpectedly to Olaf's surprise, giggled. _Olaf can be so funny at times_. She thought to herself.

"Here let me fix you up" the queen flicked her hand and magic swirled out of her fingers. Olaf was once again new and fixed.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa. I don't know what to say... just that I'm really embarrassed by my clown-like display"

"Do not fret about it, Olaf. It was very entertaining..." she smiled and patted the snowman's head. "I believe you even made my day brighter"

"Anything for you, my Queen" he smiled his goofy smile. "So, what brings you here, my lady?"

The sudden mention of business took Elsa away from her blank mind. She looked at Olaf with kind eyes and knelt. "I... Have you seen my sister? Princess Anna?"

Olaf contemplated for a moment, his eyes closed and his stick hands rubbing on his chin as if he was thinking very hard.

"Well?" after a few moments, soon after, Olaf opened his eyes and smiled, finally having the answer on his head and not skull.

"Yes, yes! I've seen her. She was here earlier, she was waiting for you actually, but then the unusually weird blonde looking donkey came and they went off somewhere" the mere mention of Kristoff's feature made her heart race. She felt deflated that Anna had left and cancelled their 'snowman building day' the moment Kristoff waltzed in the castle.

"Kri- Kristoff was here?" she stammered. She recomposed herself from Olaf's revelation. "Where have they gone?" Olaf looked up to Elsa, he reached out for her hand and Elsa followed the little snowman with hesitation.

"I'll show you, here, here!" the lively snowman pulled on her sleeve as they walked out the ballroom and out the courtyard. Elsa wondered why the courtyard of all places? Maybe Sven was here as well and they were both tending to the handsome reindeer, it was a plausible idea. She told herself. But still an uneasy feeling continued to creep up her stomach. _Nervousness_.

Why was she nervous in the first place? Was she nervous to see her sister and Kristoff together? She thought to herself, she bit her lip and then sighed. What was she fretting about anyway_?_ Isn't it perfectly normal to want the man you love be with you all day than having your cold older sister play with you in the snow. Besides, Kristoff and her sister had something special, even after the events in the castle three months ago occurred. And, Anna hasn't even jumped again to introducing Kristoff as her fiancé, so what was the problem? She knew Anna now know that love takes time to develop. Surely, they've –Anna and Kristoff—had been taking their time getting to know each other. Sure they've went out on a few dates into the city, she knew because she has eyes everywhere. And one major fact and Elsa knew it all too well that Anna loved Kristoff and Kristoff, Anna. It was perfectly normal. _Yes. It was normal_. _End of Argument_. So Elsa decided to shake away the nervous feeling down her gut. She continued to follow Olaf now with less hesitation and nervousness.

"There they are!" Olaf exclaimed. Olaf trot down the lane towards the young couple who were holding hands as they walked down the gardens. A throbbing feeling penetrated Elsa's chest. The idea of pain suddenly registered to Elsa when she saw Anna and Kristoff's hand fit perfectly together. She swallowed hard.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. She paced back and forth in circles. Debating to keep focus and lose all the emotions bothering her at the moment. "Don't feel... don't feel" she mentally told herself. Finally, feeling her mind stop with rumbling thoughts and emotions on her head, she turned to Olaf.

"Come on-...Olaf?" She frantically looked around for her friend only to see him walking down the lane a good distance away from the young couple. She jumped to her feet to chase Olaf before he caught up with the two.

"Psst! Psst! Olaf! Come back here!" she called to the giddy snowman, still Olaf had not stopped. She blew a loose blonde hair away from her pale face. Frustrated that Olaf had not heard her. "Olaf!" she called out once more. She grumbled and pressed her lips together. "I'm sorry but I need you to stop" With a flick of her hand, Olaf turned into a puddle of water, a measly feet from Anna and Kristoff.

She quickly hid behind the bush when Anna glanced behind them. Seeing nothing, Anna turned back to converse with Kristoff who was rubbing his neck as if he was nervous about something. The young couple, from Elsa's view sat down the fountain, sitting beside each other, conversing ever so softly, that it was barely audible for Elsa to eavesdrop.

Elsa quietly maneuvered her way towards the back of the fountain, out of the couple's view. She peeked through the thick ferns, intently watching how the two interact. She then wondered if this was wrong. She sunk down the grass, guilty of prying on her sister's personal matters. With a sigh, Elsa moved away from the bush and back to the castle. She flicked her hand and revived Olaf, who in turn looked at her questioningly. Queen Elsa just shook her head and looked down, her hair covering her deflated expression. From a far distance, Elsa could hear Anna's merry squeal and shout.

"Yes!"

Her heart sunk. What could it have meant? No, she did not want to know and so she continued on her way.

* * *

She was sitting down at the center of the ballroom, her hands weaving what seemed to be snowflakes. Her hand then wove through the air making the familiar snow fall in the room. She had locked the room and had requested that their servants and even Anna to leave her be. She wanted a quiet time for herself to think. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling of this loneliness.

Bang. The door flung open. And ice scattered from the impact.

"I told you not now Anna!" she told Anna who was walking briskly towards her. Fuming. But then when Anna took sight of her sister's state. Elsa who had propped her head on her knees, her folded arms covering her face, Anna quickly dropped her angered expression. She inhaled deeply and the released the emotions she was about to barrage Elsa with and started softly:

"It's snowman building day, I won't miss it even for the world" Elsa looked up to Anna and sadly smiled.

"You just did" Elsa eyed Anna, who looked away from her. Her frown deepened at the sight of Anna's submissiveness to her own fault. She did not want to be angered now. She doesn't want Anna to see her like this. She felt awful though that she was being childish. She was having this tantrum for what seemed to be a simple ditching by her sister a few hours ago.

"You better go"

Anna's head snapped back as quickly as those words left Elsa's mouth.

"You're acting childish Elsa. Kristoff just wanted to talk about something that's all" Elsa winced at the mention of Kristoff. She sunk her head further into her knees and arms.

"What did you talk about? Was it so important that you ditched this morning?" she mumbled. Anna ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She flopped down beside her sister, snow fluttering as she did so.

"It... it's hard to explain now" the Queen looked up slightly, a questioning look on her face. She waited for Anna to continue only to find her sister's lips pursed into a thin line then shook her head after a long pause. "But, don't worry about it! It's really not important. What's important now is that we do our thing and the sky is still awake" Anna replied. She jumped up and extended a hand to her sister. Elsa's frown turned into a weary smile. She knew Anna was hiding something but she knew that her sister was right here with her to make things right. She did not want to be rude and be stubborn. She sighed.

"I guess I'll forgive you" she said quietly. "But just this once! I don't want any of my subjects ditching their Queen... even if you're my sister" Anna nodded and gave her the warmest smile she could give. Elsa smiled back. She stomped her feet on the marble floor and magic flowed out of her. Ice blanketed the room and snow poured magically from the ceiling. Elsa rolled her sleeves to her elbows and rubbed her hands together. She flicked her hand up then down conjuring what seems to be balls of snow. Gigantic ones. Elsa smirked at her fascinated sister.

"Now, that's what I call snowman building" Anna smirked.

"Nope, these are snowballs" with a flick of her finger the ball of snow landed on Anna. Anna's head shot out the pile of snow, a fuming look on her face. "That is so unfair!"

"Nothing is fair in war, darling" Both girls giggled and ran around the snow.

It was fun. Elsa thought as she gazed out the window while they were lying down after hours of playing. The moonlight cascaded down on both figures when they rested after making snow angels. She looked at Anna, her breath caught in her throat when she saw the light illuminating the pale features of her auburn haired sister's sleeping face. Anna... was beautiful. She was lovely like a goddess. No, Anna is a goddess. Anna was kind, funny and loving. Kristoff is lucky to have captured her sister's heart. Her smile fell at the thought. Elsa reached out, removing the stray locks from her sister's face.

She moved in closer her forehead rested on Anna's. She watched as her sister's eyes moved behind her eyelids. Anna was dreaming that was a fact. She slightly wondered what Anna was dreaming about. She blew a strand away from her face, surely, it was about Kristoff but Elsa thought otherwise. She pray hoped Anna was still dreaming about their ice wonderland and she was in it as well. Elsa's lips curved upwards at Anna's cuteness when she remembered the previous events. She then proceeded to tuck the stray behind the auburn girl's ear and kissed her forehead.

"Kristoff's lucky to have you... but I can't complain" she whispered. "I lost my chance before and I know you love him" She held her breath as tears were threatening to escape her eyes. "I pushed you away, Anna, but still you chose to be by my side. I promise I'll be the sister you've always wanted. I'll be your big sister who'd love you forever...only you..."

Elsa flicked her hand and dimmed the room by a curtain made of ice. Anna snuggled closer wrapping her arms around her sister. Elsa did the same and closed her eyes. _This is what we are now and this is what we'll only be._ _Be happy with Kristoff...my beloved Anna._

* * *

_[tbc] Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_An: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I'm pretty much not like other people who update after a day, so I commonly update my story after three days or a week. But since its Christmas break I might squeeze this to a more closely dated releases. Just make sure you guys drop yummy reviews, alright? HAHA. I'm just kidding, but they are really appreciated. Oh, right, I changed the summary; I felt it suck so... yeah... I changed it. So, here you guys go... your awaited chapter. I'm still looking for a beta-reader though, if anyone is interested? Anyone?_

**2**

_16__th__ day of summer [Elsa]_

_Decisions are very never-ending; they go through long and winding roads just to reach certain conclusions. Well, if you want to have the perfect ones you need to go through every bits of it and examine the possibilities it may cause. Relationships are like that. They are like kingdoms they need a lot of time to think about the things that may bring the downfall or the rise, they have a lot of decision to be made, and concrete solutions for the betterment of its future. That's what I always tell myself. You don't jump to it—these never ending questions and choices— even if you want it so badly. You have to weigh everything, evenly. But does that even apply to family?_

* * *

Drawling and never-ending. That's what one would think if they hear the sound of these old men's bantering and reading. The royal court or what could have been described as the royal pain in the ass session was taking place at this moment. Elsa, who—sadly to her despise— was sitting at the front of an elongated table full with stacks of paper, tea and men, some women, who continuously goes on and on ranting and stating never-ending list of problems written on brown crisp parchment. Who could have thought there were a lot of problems concerning kingdoms? Elsa sighed, her face sunk further into her fist.

The shuffle of papers resounded in the hall. Elsa looked up to the man who turned the page, in hopes to see if it was the end of the long list. Her eyes widened in anticipation. She squint her eyes to observe the number of pages left. _A few, only a few more. Just another flip._ The man held his breath and Elsa was but almost ready to jump out of her seat. A cough reverberated in the hall and the man spoke again:

"The bakers are—" the man continued. Elsa's expression fell, her lips curved down as she slump back into her throne. _Really? _Un-lady like as it was, she slumped lazily on her throne. Who wouldn't? If anyone was required to sit through three hours of banters and debates on how to run a kingdom, well, they'd run out the first paper was just about to be read. So Elsa was left with no choice but to idly sit through all of them.

Knock. The door opened and in came the maids-in-waiting along with trays of silver and plates. _Is it lunch already? _Elsa watched as they carefully placed the plates in front of each ministers and counsel. Elsa took this as an opportunity. She fixed herself; she tucked a stray blonde to her ear and pursed her lips as she thought of the proper words that have to leave her mouth. She inhaled.

"We shall continue these narrations of cost and development tomorrow. Please enjoy your meals" Elsa stood from her throne, inwardly jumping in joy that she had a reason to escape for now. Almost, she had let out a squeal but held it in as quickly as it came to mind. The counsellors and ministers looked at her, confused to her sudden decision, but they shrugged it off for who were they to question the Queen's orders?

Elsa walked a good distance from the hall she had just been from before running. Her heels clack a distinct rhythm through the empty halls of the once filled castle. She breathed in the air rushing to her face. It was relaxing; a rush of excitement went through her nerves as she did so. She remembered the times she had run these halls with Anna. Oh they were memories she cherished. Most of the time, they would go out after their bed time to play hide and seek in these familiar walls. Often, Anna would be the target and she the seeker. Sometimes they would hide inside armors, or maybe inside the drawers of antique tables shipped from foreign countries. It was exciting, the dark where they only heard each other's faint giggles as they hid themselves. Elsa smiled to herself. She never did get to catch Anna when they played Hide and Seek. She almost came to a conclusion that her sister was a prodigy when it comes to hiding from her. She chuckled.

She was now walking. Tired of running and was now taking the time to see the view. She then stopped as she passed by the center window of the second floor. It was unlike any other that rested upon this hall; this one was unique in all ways they could have imagined. First off, the design was different; the size was a tad bigger too. _Well, it's a center piece._ Elsa though. She ran a hand in it frames, it had scratches and chipped wood that were left forgotten. She felt the corner of her lips move upwards. She was smiling. Elsa took one deep breath. This window, it had brought back one happy memory. One moment when they were playing, she had found Anna outside this very window. She had this perplexed look in her face when she saw Anna coming in from this very spot. She wondered every night after that, 'how did Anna manage to hide out there?', but eventually she just laughs it off when she was reminded of it. She grabbed the knobs and with a gentle flick of her hand, a soft squeak emanated from it. The wind blew in her face. The sea breeze was taunting her nose. She inhaled her Kingdom's air. She felt relaxed, that was one true notion. She then closed her eyes in an attempt to savor more of it.

"This is perfect" she said to herself.

_Clack_. The sound of what she thought was debris falling reached her ears. Elsa opened her eyes; she looked out the window to see if something was there or if there was a bird that unknowingly flew into their roof. _Must've been a crazy bird. _Finding none she returned to her former lax feature and closed her eyes once more. _Clack_. This time it sounded a bit louder and closer. A shoe fell from the sky and down the series of roof ledges. She looked down, her eyes following the shoe.

"Hmm... Strange"

She soon looks up to the direction the shoe came from. A tinge of green caught her eye. She leaned further in hopes to see what it was. Elsa knew there was something amiss. But the next thing she knew was the ceiling taunting her and a very heavy feeling was perched on her chest.

"What in the name of—" Elsa opened her eyes. "Anna?"

Anna did not respond but moved away clutching her sore arm or arms. "That damn, insufferable cocky Kristoff and his dares. Oh I'll pay him back for it!" she cursed under her breath.

Elsa's eyes widened. Anna cursed Kristoff? She even called him cocky and insufferable. She reached out to her sister; still Anna seemed oblivious of her presence. Anna continued on ranting and Elsa just sat there watching her little sister's antics.

"I can't believe I did that, just to get Sven and him to bring me along their ice field...Ah stupid" She tapped her head strongly, again and again while chanting the word _stupid_. Elsa chuckled. A frustrated Anna was indeed cute and something that she'll never get tired off. Well this was taking too long, Elsa mused. She cleared her throat to a volume she thought that Anna would respond to. A failed attempt. _Perhaps louder?_ And so she cleared her throat a bit louder. Anna turned to her. Elsa rolled her eyes but gave Anna a smile.

"Oh, hey Elsa" was all Anna's reply before she returned to her cursing. Elsa raised a brow. _Okay, so she's totally out of it. Did she hit her head when we collided? It must've been hard. _The Queen shook her head imagining Anna's poor state. Anna continued rambling.

"Anna—" Still the auburn haired girl rambled. "Anna!" louder. Much more loudly. Elsa blew a strand of hair from her face; she rolled her sleeves up to her elbow, rubber her hands, and inhaled. " ANNA!" she violently shook the princess.

Anna blinked. Her head turned to Elsa. "Good, you actually listened to me this time" a smirked played across Elsa's face. "What are you rambling about?"

Anna pursed her lips, thinking. Her head soon gazed down at her hands which were rubbing each other. "It's Kristoff" she simply stated.

The smile painted on Elsa's face eventually dropped and a concerned look replaced it. She gently placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. She moved Anna's hair to the side and tucked them gently as possible. She stared at her younger sister's blue eyes, reading her.

"What about Kristoff?"

"I—We... Well. He's going far away just for ice and I kept pestering him to let me come" she started. She looked up to her sister, her eyes conveying that she was worried or sad that Kristoff was leaving her for some ice. But, Elsa knew this was important to Kristoff, well, it's important to the entire Kingdom since blocks of Ice were needed at the moment since summer is still just above them.

Elsa sighed. "Maybe, he just doesn't want you to get hurt or tired—making ice is a lot of work and you'd be in cold weather all day" she paused "He's just thinking for your well-being"

"But Elsa, the cold doesn't bother me, since... you know—we usually play with ice and snow"

"That's different Anna. I can magically alter these ices temperature" Elsa conjured snow from her palm, demonstrating the effects she had just explained.

"But, pardon me if it's rude to ask, what are you doing out the window? Is this Kristoff's idea?"

Anna blushed; clearly she was embarrassed that her sister had caught her in the act. "No. No" she waved her hand frantically in front of her sister. "I— Well, I dared Kristoff that he'd bring me with him if I reach Olaf—who just happened to be on the roof"

"Of the second floor castle" Elsa stated "What were you thinking! That was dangerous. If I hadn't opened that window by the time you fell what would've happen to you?"

Anna let out a nervous chuckle. She reached her neck and rubbed her hands at them. "I... I had a plan you see. But, Olaf was too busy to notice me. He loves butterflies"

Elsa raised one brow "Butterflies? What do these butterflies have to do with you falling?"

"Well, you see, Olaf was playing on the roof and he had followed this butterfly from the gardens. He was so happy to have found this butterfly that he chased it up to this floor and out the roof top. I happened to chase after him as well" she looked back at her sisters in different expression. She sighed and continued "This butterfly, you see—had better ideas in mind, it perched on my nose. Olaf, as he is... you know him he's a bit of a klutz, he jumped at me. To avoid collision I tried to avoid him, but slipped—but it was all an accident!"

Elsa shook her head. Her hand rested on her forehead. She rubbed her temples as she tried to comprehend the situation. _You can never put two klutz together in one castle_.

"I'm really sorry Elsa. I promise I won't do it again"

"I know you would. But, you're my sister you won't stop doing reckless things to have fun— But enough of that, are you hurt somewhere?"

Anna watched her sister's worried expression; she knew Elsa tends to get worried a lot especially things concerning her ever since the episode that happened three months ago when she was turned to ice. But, it did not stop her to get her sister's attention and to make Elsa's face contort to different expressions. She liked Elsa too much –even if she had an angry expression on her face. She had to admit, a worried Elsa was the best for her. She produced a warm smile on her lips that had taken Elsa aback. "I'm alright, just scratched" she showed her left hand, an angry mark on it.

"Let me tend it for you" Elsa softly said. Anna nodded. She watched Elsa stand up and dust her dress. She extended a slender hand that Anna happily reached for and followed her sister to her quarters.

* * *

"I've been wondering" she held the cotton soft cloth a top her sister's scratch. She placed it down gently earning a soft protest mumbled by Anna. She held the hand tightly; again she dipped the antiseptic on the skin.

Anna winced. "Could you be gentler?"

"It's medicine, Anna, I'm being gentle as I can—it's deeper than you think"

"Is it—Ouch!" the auburn princess hissed. Her lower lip tucked out in an attempt to make her sister pity her. The Queen of Arendelle chuckled, she grab hold of Anna's cheek and pinched them playfully moving them animatedly sideways.

Elsa retracted her hands. She grabbed the jar of medicine and closed them tightly. She turned to Anna. "You're cute Anna, but not that cute to get off this case. Now hold still while I gauze it" As the process of gauzing was delicate, there was silence between the two. Anna slowly watched Elsa's dainty hands as they maneuvered expertly around her hand. She was mesmerized by how gently it was that she even had forgotten to breathe. _But that's silly_. Anna turned her head when Elsa paused to look at her sister. Anna avoided the icy stare her sister had. _Oh my god, Elsa caught me staring_. She thought frantically, berating herself that she was careless—more so embarrassed. Elsa noticed Anna dodge her look, her brow creased for a moment but then returned to its natural un-crooked look. She shrugged off Anna's action.

"It's done"

Blood was creeping to her cheeks as she told her sister "T-thanks" Anna looked down at her perfectly tended hands, gazing at it for almost a minute.

"It's not that perfect you know, but I think it's alright for the day" Elsa watched her sister who looked at her as she spoke. Anna just smiled.

"It's perfect, Elsa"

A blush escaped Elsa's perfectly controlled feature "You are welcome"

"I guess. I better get Olaf now"

"You don't tend to go after him at the roof again, are you?" the Queen questioned.

"I—"

"I forbid you to go there after what happened. Go fetch one of the guards to get Olaf for you" she commanded. The intensity of Elsa's words shook what little courage Anna had in disagreeing with her sister. She sighed, defeated by a Queen's absolute word.

"But, Elsa I want to go with Kris—"

Elsa raised her hand to pause any words that are tempting to come out of her sister's protest. "I'll tell Kristoff to take you along with him, under two conditions. I'll come along and—"

"What! But, what about the upcoming harvest festival? Didn't you say it was just around the corner? Kristoff, you know him—he's a very laid back person, he's planning to go a day before the festival. It could get days to get back here" Elsa raised a perfectly shaped blonde brow as Anna continued to rant.

"Anna, I'm not finished. I'm coming that's it, I'll tell Kristoff to leave two days before. There should be no problems in postponing two days of signing Kingdom decrees. And, I said two conditions." She watched Anna open and close her mouth.

"So what's the other one?"

"The other condition is you have to be at your best behavior in the festival—that means you'll be accompanying me while I tend to the other neighboring country's ambassadors. I can't have you running around there, I need you to meet them, establish connections"

"But it's a festival! There is dancing, talking, drinking— it should be a work free day" Anna animatedly waved her hands as she told Elsa what festivals have.

Elsa rubbed her temples and sighed. "It's only in the morning Anna, you'd be having fun when the bonfire starts anyway"

Her mind stopped as she took in what her sister told her "Oh." She lipped.

"_Oh_ is right, seriously, sometimes you jump into everything" a chuckle escaped the Queen's lips. "It wouldn't hurt to listen now, is it?"

Anna let out a nervous laugh. "I guess"

"So, do you agree?" Elsa reached out her hand. Anna contemplated for a moment, but eventually grasped her older sister's hand into a shake. She then, excitedly as she had been when she had heard that she'd be coming along Kristoff's adventure, jumped at her sister. She hugged Elsa. Her head rested on her sister's neck as she softly whispered the words _thank you._

Elsa let out a relieved sigh and hugged her sister with the same intensity. She took the moment to inhale Anna's summery scent. It was nice, this affection they continued on showing each other. Elsa was happy about it that these little moments almost made her days happy. She slowly loosened her hands which were previously resting on Anna's waist.

"Anything for you Anna" she said, barely audible for her sister to hear and comprehend which was what Elsa had in mind. Anna let go, a big smile plastered on her cute face.

"I'll go call Kristoff!" she pecked her sister's cheek and ran off to find the Royal Ice Maker and Deliverer. Elsa touched her cheek, and took pleasure in the warmth that Anna had left there. Her lips curved down; when the ache she had been hiding for the past two days emerged. _Unwillingly so_. She sat down at her foot stool, a solemn look on her trade mark icy blue eyes. Anna was happily talking about Kristoff though it wasn't new; but sometimes, she just felt sick about it. She wanted Anna and her to talk about other things beside—Kristoff. It was frustrating in Elsa's view to continuously pretend she liked the idea of her sister and Kristoff. Yes, Elsa repeatedly denied it, but she felt alone when she thought of it. She felt Kristoff was winning her sister or much more, taking her away. But who was she to decide where Anna wished to stay or be with? She's just the sister. Sure they were family but she knew that their bond had been severed rather strongly to an in-repairable situation.

Of course they have shared moments, some fun and some sad in hopes to reconnect their lost relationship, but it wasn't enough and Elsa knew it. She doesn't know how to, even if it looked all simple. There were still awkward moments that she knew will never fade, unless, she had to be completely honest with her sister. But no, she needed to keep this up if she wanted her sister—Anna to be happy. And Anna's happiness now comes first even if that happiness meant her leaving this castle and her marrying Kristoff.

Elsa gulped down the hard lump on her throat. That's why she didn't want to think about the impending outcome of everything she had heard and seen about Anna's love parade. The truth hurts; this truth that Anna will be leaving her for someone else. Someone much more than her— a man.

Elsa leaned back in an attempt to stop the tears threatening to fall from her tired eyes. She inhaled sharply while the piercing in her chest continued.

A knock from her door pulled her back from her sentimental journey.

"Queen Elsa? The courts are in need of your presence"

She glanced at the mirror opposite her for a moment. Wiped her eyes and fixed her face. She straightened her dress a few seconds before pulling the door open.

She was greeted by her maid-in-waiting and her royal adviser. She frowned inwardly. A Queen never physically shows her disgust. She told herself.

"Haven't I told you to postpone all these court trials tomorrow morning?"

"Y-yes, but. A suitor from a neighboring kingdom strongly request your presence my Queen" Elsa could feel the tension in the breath of her royal adviser.

"Dismiss him" she simply said. The maid and the adviser looked at each other with worried faces. Elsa raised a brow towards both; they got the message and scrambled to their feet.

"Right away" with that they hurried out of her sight and into the distance. She released her breath.

A cold feeling passed through her ankles. She looked down her feet and saw a familiar face. Olaf.

"Olaf? What brings you here?" she asked the small snowman.

"Well, my Queen, I was looking for Anna" smiled Olaf. Olaf presented his stick hands producing what seemed to be a pair of black doll shoes. Elsa smiled.

* * *

The orange hue of the sun blanketed the Kingdom of Arendelle. The buzzing streets of trade went on until the light on the lamp-post opened to illuminate the cobble streets. The neigh of horses and the sounds of the carriages wheels echoes in the alley where Anna had just passed through. She turned right the corner and was met by the booming waves that crashed on the harbor's port. The smell of salt penetrated her nostrils; she coughed as the sudden burst of its smell got caught in her unprepared lungs.

A ringing laugh of a man she was so familiar with reached her ears.

"Ha, ha, very funny Kristoff" Anna said in between coughs.

Kristoff emerged from the shadows, Sven in tow who was eating a carrot. Kristoff eventually snapped the carrot away from his reindeer and took a bite. Anna still found it very disturbing and flinched.

"I heard you were looking for me?" He raised one handsome brow. Anna pushed him by the shoulders. Sometimes his advances were unwelcomed; most of the times she had to admit it were just disturbing to even appreciate it. Anna rubbed her arms as the wind blew by them. Kristoff got a whiff of medicine in the air and took time to glance at Anna's hands. Anna covered her hand and evaded Kristoff's wondering eyes.

"Wait, wait, did you actually did what I told you?" he laughed realizing that this meant that everything went according to what he stated.

He continued. "I can't believe you!"

Anna puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Well, it's one way to do it! Besides I got out just fine and you were right, she goes there at noon time, especially when she had been with geezers all morning"

"Hey, I just saw her almost every day gazing out that window from the market place" he shrugged. "So, what did she do to you when she caught you on the roof?"

Anna cringed. "I kinda lied about the whole situation of why I was up there"

Kristoff's eyebrows merged, his eyes were intently gazing back at her blue ones. Anna felt a shiver down her spine as Kristoff continued on his advances.

"Okay, okay, just stop what you are doing" His nose and her nose were touching, having no space in between them. If anyone was looking from a distance some may have thought they were kissing or more so doing public displays of affection.

So, Anna backed out a little, creating a fairly good distance away from him. "I kind of told her you were going to get ice somewhere far north and won't be back in two days and that it was a dare that I climbed up the roof to follow" she quoted the word follow "Olaf"

Kristoff fumed. "You what?"

"I made you go on a trip in my story. Sorry" Anna quickly said, closing her eyes. She waited for the blonde's outburst but none came. She only heard Kristoff sigh. "Well, you see I can't have her knowing what I was doing up there. You know it a secret, or have you forgotten"

"Anna, doing that was actually a crazy idea, and on the farther point of this discussion, you have doomed us both"

Anna sucked her teeth. "Well, you said you'd help me to make this for Elsa"

"I know what I said, but couldn't you have done it after Elsa went out to gaze from that window" he waved frantically at Anna.

"Well I just told her half the lie— I was really slipping from the roof" she pointed. The blonde man rolled his eyes.

He looked at her pointedly "Any why is that?"

"I got nervous that she'd found out" she told him, her expression worried. Kristoff blew a hair from his face. The blonde shook his head still finding the ordeal ridiculous.

"So you slipped" he slowly added.

"So I slipped" she nodded.

"Great gods Anna, what would've happen if your sister hadn't opened the window for you?"

Anna rolled her eyes. _Here we go again._ She grumbled. "I was perfectly fine, I watched and just swung inside that's all. I got the situation under control—Sheesh" both she and Kristoff blew a frustrated breath upwards. Their hair flew and fell at the same time.

"I know you're doing this for your sister and all, but sometimes it has to be planned well. Anna..." he sighed. He rounded her and then back to Sven. He patted the reindeer and scratched his chin. "So" he looked at Anna, his hands still scratching his friend's fur. "When's the trip?"

Anna smiled. She walked towards Kristoff and Sven. "I guess, after two nights"

"Two nights?" he chuckled. He grabbed Sven's reins and started to walk into the busy city streets. Anna at his side. "You mean were leaving two days before the festival?"

Anna looked at him indifferently as if she had expected him to know the obvious, "Isn't that obvious, my sister needs to get back here before it starts. Royalty? Doesn't it ring a bell?"

"Hold your horses. You're telling me Elsa's coming? The Ice Queen? The Queen of Arendelle, her majesty?" he stopped at his tracks.

"Yep" she told with a pop.

He groaned "I can't believe I just took my eyes off of you for a moment and here you are with heartbreaking news"

"I'll buy you a bag of carrots" she pleaded with her big blue eyes. The Royal Ice Maker and Deliverer rolled his eyes, how could he resist Anna's sweet pleading face. He groaned again, well, she did promise carrots.

"Make that two" He placed two fingers out. Anna grinned.

"Yes!" Anna squealed.

* * *

[ PLEASE]


	3. Chapter 3

_AN:Yay! Update! Okay, it took a while but that was because my internet got cut off that's mainly because we did not pay the bill on time. Anyway, thank you for the favourites and alert but I hope you guys drop more reviews, please oh please tell me what you think. If this is way too dramatic or so. Just so you know this is only the intro, I'm not even into the very main storyline. I'm just giving you guys the thriller and an idea on how Elsa and Anna's relationship will grow. Sisterly conflict first before anything else! But seriously, do review. I'll be happy to post more if you do so and longer than the others. Now, enjoy reading for now._

* * *

**3**

_17__th__ day of summer [Elsa]_

_Sometimes you have to keep a face for everyone, a face that will tell anyone who saw it that things are fine even if they are not. How long will I be able to keep this up when I know things that I'd hate will soon be shoved into my face?_

She gazed out the framed door way. The outside looked small when it was framed by these gigantic pillars, she usually thought. Her ears listened to the surrounding; first it was quiet, relaxing that she soon realized she had closed her eyes. Then eventually a tinkling laugh would often meet her waiting senses. Her lips would curve up, showing that smile she usually just hides. It was a routine she does every time she passed by. With a long sigh, she turned and left.

* * *

The laugh that rang in the courtyard was not unfamiliar to those who passed by. The maids would often hide their giggles when they hear the young lady laugh. To them, Anna was a sight to see and a song to hear. The joy that Anna brings to their hearts would often make their day; usually seeing Anna happy was something they took pride in. They have seen Anna grow up; sure, they knew this child had a lonely life. Losing her parents and her sister when she was so young was a tough time. Often they would wonder if the child grew crazy when they heard her talking to paintings and to a door they knew will never open for her. In those times, the castle grew gloomy and all eyes took pity on this little princess. They would often sigh at her presence, not knowing how to react. But Anna, she did not feel any of this, she did not let the loneliness bother her and put up a smile for everyone. Sometimes, Anna would go to their quarters and play with them, sometimes telling stories of her future adventures when she stepped out the castle walls. They would often laugh at her enthusiasm, but they knew she was eagerly waiting for that time to come. In those times, they would tell Anna stories of the world outside their castle walls, how people interact and how they lived as common people. Anna took interest in them and intently listened to their stories. They love Anna for she was a kind and merry child. This sight, they all sighed in relief, was a dream come true.

A cold cough then startled the maids' attention. A shiver ran up their spine as they turned to meet the person who was responsible. Their feet soon evolved to frantic shuffles and dust as they returned to their post and duties.

Anna's dress flew in the wind. Her braids danced with the wind as she skipped along the cobble pathway. One left foot first, right foot next then another right before she twirled in place. Her slender hands extended for balance, sometimes flapping up and down as if she was a bird who flew on ground. She would laugh at her antics. She frequently does this in the mornings, if there was no rain or snow. Since it was summer, it was the perfect time to be alone and just walk around the castle grounds. So here she is now, skipping to a tune playing in her head. If the tune in her head was not enough, she would soon hum it out, then eventually put words into her melody and sing. Anna, when she makes a mistake in her song, would cringe in disgust and afterwards laugh it off and then continue from where she had left off. It was melodious, like angels were the ones singing, the people of the castle would often describe.

Anna skipped unknowingly to the fountain's rim, she did her pattern: left, right then right and twirl. But Anna is still Anna the klutz. When she is having a lot of fun, she would not mind her surrounding and accidentally—sooner or later— trip and fall.

Though, today, there was no falling involved, a hand quickly grabbed her by her waist before she could meet her watery doom. Anna opened her eyes finding her face inches from the water and a strand of auburn hair dangling over it.

"Anna, I can't keep this up!" groaned her captor, "You're heavy!"

Anna, who was still fascinated by the mere inches of her face and the water, did not listen to the warning. She continued to gaze at her reflection, making a funny face in between her silent musings. Her auburn hair flew when the wind passed by disrupting the water's peace. She felt irked that her hair was in her way so she blew at it. _Oops.._. She sneezed.

The next thing the spectators heard was a thunderous splash of water and a freakishly sharp screech.

Anna groaned when she felt a solid thing hit her back. She felt for it for a few moments. _Soft, drenched and squishy. _Anna squeezed it a little more, the feeling was heavenly, it was soft yet firm, but then a picture of a greenish toad popped into her head, she cringed._ I don't want to know what it is._ She quickly retrieved her hand and grabbed onto the fountain's post. Water trickled down on her rosy face as she was just under the fountain's water trajectory. The water was cold—it was the first thing she had taken notice of. She tried to look up but the water did not permit her so. She was forced to close her eyes for the blast of water was strong to even open them. Before long she had a fit of cough when the flow of water eventually came too much. Anna had no choice but to move though she did not budge. _Heavy_. There was something heavy straining her movements.

"Heavy...You're heavy!" Anna coughed. She flailed her arms in a swift and frenzied motion. "Come on! Move!" she screamed in between coughs.

A groan was her only response. "My head" it said.

"Forget about your head, I'm drowning here" Anna coughed; her hands stopped its motion and eventually supported her body due to weight.

"Oh dear" The body quickly moved away, the next thing Anna heard was the ripple of water, then dripping. She turned and quickly scrambled from her position. She grabbed the fountain's rim and rested her hands, on top of them her head.

She let out a long breath "I thought I was going to die" exclaimed an exhausted Anna.

"Well, if you've been careful you wouldn't have to experience that" the sound of water echoed as it hit the stone floor. Anna opened her one eye and watched the blonde wring her clothes of water. Anna sighed. _Of course it had to be Elsa. _A few minutes made Anna remember the past miserable moments of embarrassment. A rush of blood went to her cheeks as she observes her hand, opening and then closing. _That soft feeling... was Elsa's—. _The thought echoed in her head. Her eyes widened in pure realization. Thoughts of what she may have touched flashed before her eyes. Again and again, it swirled in her, mockingly. _That was Elsa. Elsa... I touched Elsa indecently! _Anna swallowed; she continued to stare at her hand.

Elsa turned to her sister just as she wrung the last part of her now wrinkled clothes. "Anna, are you alright? You're acting weird" the Queen raised an inquiring brow. Anna did not respond but continued on contemplating. Elsa sighed; she sat beside her sister's head and leisurely combed Anna's auburn hair.

"If you're thinking about your indecent display earlier, I felt nothing" she said. Anna grunted.

Elsa knew her sister was battling waves of emotions now; Anna was easily embarrassed especially when she's there. So, as the older sister, she feigned ignorance.

Elsa hummed as she continued to comb her sister's damp hair. She watched her sister slump back further into one arm while her other hand clenched tightly hidden in the water. Elsa just ignored them and turned to look out the garden; her hands not stopping in its ministrations.

The sisters were soon shrouded by awkward silence. Only the dribbling sound of the water shooting out of the fountain and landing on the pond was heard. The breeze blew and both of them shivered.

Anna finally spoke. "Well that's just ironic"

Elsa chuckled yet she continued to gaze out her garden. "It was an accident"

"I know, but still, it's embarrassing" she shied away.

Elsa hummed "I'm your sister. You don't have to be embarrassed about things you did not intend to do, Anna. Especially, if it's just the two of us. But seriously, I don't know what you're talking about—that thing you've been sprouting from your mouth"

Anna opened and closed her mouth. She was thinking if she should answer her sister or should she just keep quiet about it. She kept her lips closed. Anna dropped her head over her arms again and groaned_. I'm mumbling nonsense when in truth she didn't know about it._

She looked up at Elsa's face gleaming with water, attentively looking down at her. At first her thought ran about how angelic her sister's face was against the sun while the water sparkled on her skin. Silk smooth skin and pale like porcelain and freckles barely visible, unlike hers. A cute nose, dark eye shadows that framed her icy blue stare. They were enthralling—Anna had always found them so. She snapped out of her thoughts but not without a flush. She looked up again, and then in a small voice she asked "You're sure?"

Elsa watched Anna's face be veiled with light. The water was glistening on her skin while her blue eyes widened and teary as if pleading to her, it quickly melted Elsa's heart for it was so adorable.

_Cute._

Elsa blushed quickly dismissing the thought and looked away as she nodded softly, "I am" who wouldn't agree to a face like that? But then again, everything was just so unexpected. And Anna, oh how very adorable that she thought of things like that. Soon after these thoughts ran on Elsa's head; a muffled giggle escaped her lips. Finding it was rather hard to control her laughter, she let it out and it echoed in their garden.

Anna slapped her forehead in sheer humiliation. It seems like Elsa found her humiliation, entertainment to her uneventful morning. Anna rolled her eyes. _Oh just kill me now._

* * *

The bath was big. It was not something new to Anna or Elsa. Or so they thought.

The high ceiling mocked them—especially as it looked infinite with a _trompe l'oeil_ of the heavens looking down upon them. A series of towering glass windows which looked out the greenish land beyond them were touching the ground, making every possible light pass through them. Gladly this was on the top floor or they might see the market from here, and the market them—Anna scoffed in her head. A thick fog clouded the pool where steaming hot water gushed out of marble vases held by perfectly carved granite women. Dozens of rose petals drifted in the water dynamically dancing in the rhythmic miniscule swells made by water like a ballet-orchestra in the late summer afternoon.

Elsa gripped her robes tighter as she gazed at the sight before them, gobsmacked.

"Are you sure this is the right bath?" Anna asked in the same flabbergasted expression her sister had. Elsa slowly turned her head to face Anna, she gulped.

"I don't know what to say, I'm perplexed as you are" she mumbled, barely loud enough for Anna to catch on. She cleared her throat when she became aware of Anna's stare. She quickly picked up her speech and continued.

"I've been using the bath on the other wing, so I don't know that this was even possible"

"I as well" both ladies let out a tensed chuckle.

"Do you want to even use this? Uh, with those petals swimming there?"

Elsa's eyes moved to meet her sister's. "I... I'd be a waste since, uh, they prepared this for us" she spoke with a tinge of nervousness dripping in her words.

"Um, yea, sure..." A moment of awkward silence was bestowed upon them. Anna squirmed in her position, from what Elsa had observed, she was obviously containing emotions—lots of it. But Anna is Anna she will eventually burst. As if on cue, Anna suddenly breathed out and squealed.

"My gods! I didn't even know that the big bath looked like this anymore! And it looks soooo—romantic with the petals and the aroma. Hey! Maybe it's more romantic at night" exclaimed the auburn headed princess. "We could star gaze and—" Elsa looked at her sharply. Anna hushed her excited squeals and instead played with her fingers.

"You know, since the castle kind of had been damaged by ice..." Anna added slowly—her gaze wavering.

Elsa nodded slowly. Now that her sister had mentioned it, truly it was rather cozy and well... romantic. And the fact that it was indeed her fault that some parts of the castle was still on repairs until this very day made her guilty of this sudden change of scenery. But she did not, even in her whole life, expect this. Yes, it was grand and it is a nice change—she had to admit. She could get over everything else, the walls, the ceiling and the statues, but what's with the petals and this romantic ambience? That was a whole different thing.

The Queen rubbed her forehead, still comprehending the situation. Thoughts like a _'how in the heavens was this possible?'_ or a _'who's responsible for_ this?' even maybe a _'who made this crazy idea?'_ and a _'Was this a joke?'_ invaded her mind. _Is this a cruel joke? _Elsa—without answers— found herself confused and embarrassed and there is but one option, to accept the mistake.

"It's my fault"

Anna gave her sister a perplexed look. Then a smirk spread across her lips, telling her sister that she had a mischievous thought. Realizing this, Elsa jumped; quickly facing her sister, also started flailing her arms while shaking her head "It's not what you think! I-... I-" she stammered.

"Oh, I didn't know you have a dream to bathe outside" Anna continued to smirk.

"I don't!" Her plead fell on deaf ears.

Anna laughed. "Just admit it, oh dear Queen Elsa, you have a guilty pleasure of having a bath out in the open" she snickered. "With these windows and that sky, oh wow, you really must have a great desire when it comes to public displays" she said, gesturing to the elongated windows and the ceiling.

The redness of Elsa's face had told Anna enough. Her smirk widened even more. Soon, she had clutched her stomach that ached in laughter. Humiliated, Elsa stomped her feet.

"No!" she yelled over her auburn headed sister's laughter. Anna stopped laughing though still held on to her stomach. She watched as Elsa continued her plea.

"I- I just told them that they have the liberty of re-designing—it" she mumbled. She took a look at the bath. It looked like it was taunting her. "And I asked Maria and Elena to prepare this for us, since they have suggested to use this one but I never knew they'd go this far" she huffed.

"Well, you decided right" Anna beamed. "This is absolutely gorgeous! Maria and Elena had done a very splendid job!"

"This is embarrassing!" protested Elsa as Anna grabbed her hand and drag her to the edge of the steaming hot water.

"What's embarrassing about this? This is so relaxing! I love it!"

"Y-you do?"

"Even if the roses seem cliché... Yes!" Elsa looked at her sister worriedly yet the princess just beamed. "Come on! What are we waiting for?" Anna snatched Elsa's clasped hands and hopped merrily in circles in place. Too excited to just stop and quietly remove their robes and jump into the water. Elsa struggled to release herself from Anna's grasp and twirling.

"Anna, you have to stop! I'm getting dizzy!"

"No! You have to enjoy this!" she told her, still jumping like she was dancing.

"But Anna! The ledge—" but it was too late. Anna tripped bringing her along the fall. The second splash occurred at that very moment.

Her sister's bell-like laughter greeted her as soon as her head broke through the water.

"Really, Anna, can't we have a regular bath? One where we do not fall unprepared?"

"But, isn't this more exciting and fun?" she simply replied. Elsa averted her gaze. Her sister held her chin and looked at her with worried blue eyes. "Don't you enjoy these?"

Elsa kept silent. Eyes casted downwards. The earlier events flashed before her eyes, their conversations and how awful she had been frequently contradicting Anna's advancement of fun for both of them. Sighing, she held Anna's hands in hers, gazing at her sister's eyes with her icy ones.

Truth be told, Elsa enjoyed it—especially the bath, though she has her reasons to suppress them and could not tell them to Anna. Elsa sucked in a deep breath.

"I do. I do enjoy it. I enjoy everything we do together—" her voice pleading. Not to Anna but to her own.

In general, Elsa enjoyed the company of her sister more than anything else. These ridiculous events just made them more memorable and it made her look forward for more of it. Elsa, treasures all of these to the smallest details. But how could she bring herself to have fun and grasp what Anna has been giving her if she knew she won't ever get more of this?

Thoughts of addiction to these things came into her mind. She can't have herself depress on petty things like these when it's gone. She had a kingdom to run that needed her in her fullest abilities and Anna— she can't have herself running after her when in reality Anna is bound to be with Kristoff, well sooner than later. She just can't bring herself to dwell on more things that reminded her of Anna, especially these memories. It pained her greatly. She knew this was her punishment for her mistakes to Anna. Every day and every night, she wondered if letting Anna go was something she just had to accept. Rumours about Anna's love parade added to her anxiety, making everything move too quickly to her disgust.

She loves Anna dearly as her sister, she wants Anna to be happy but what she wanted was Anna to be happy with her, though it's not possible because reality tells her Anna will be happy with Kristoff. She had accepted it, that the '_Yes' _she had heard in the garden two days ago was a '_Yes'_ that decided this topic. Yet why was she still so angry when Kristoff is involved? Why doesn't she want her and Kristoff to be happily married? Why is it that she desperately wished Anna to just choose her instead of that blonde man and that she had said '_No' _instead? Why? Why? Why? Even though she knew in her mind she accepted it. She continuously debates it among herself. All these '_whys'_ kept her awake all night. Was there something more to this unbearable sisterly love? Was this sister complexity they often describe to her? Or was this a feeling of something she did not know she was harbouring until now—what if she was in love with her sister?

She paused at her thoughts.

_No! That's not possible. I'm not in love—_

She just loves Anna dearly—_that's right_. And the love that thawed the ice three months ago was just sisterly love—not _love_ as in lover's love. That'd be ridiculous. _Insane!_ And Anna is the only family she had left and she'd soon be a member of another's, namely Kristoff. Eventually leaving her... that was her conclusion. She was just being paranoid. She's just afraid of being alone again though she wouldn't admit it.

But enough of that, eventually she will only come back to one thought and that is to avoid getting hurt further and her only option was to slowly move away, let Anna think that she's happy just as she is. Only a sister— only a Queen. She couldn't dwell on what ifs. She couldn't afford to be selfish this time.

"It's just that—"

Elsa turned and met Anna's eyes. She couldn't bear to look at what Anna's eyes were telling her. Worry, love and hurt. Elsa decided to just walk away and leave.

"Just what! — Elsa?" Anna sharply replied. She grabbed Elsa's hands strongly, making her sister look at her. "You're doing it again! You're running away!"

"I'm not running away Anna. It's just that I need to go to the courts now—"

"The courts! It's always the courts! You don't even have any time for me anymore! I understand that you are the Queen but you're neglecting your obligation to me, to your family"

"Anna, that's not it. I have a bigger obligation to our people. I can't spend all my day fooling around with you"

"You're the Queen, aren't you? Why can't you just tell them that you need to spend time with your family? Am I not important anymore?" she paused, a pleading look on her face. "Haven't you noticed I've been trying to get your attention, but all you do is stray from them and ignore me. It's like you don't even want to be near me anymore. I thought we've been passed that, it's like you're moving far away again..." she whispered. "If you have a problem, why don't you just tell me?"

Elsa just watched her sister; she gritted her teeth in irritation that Anna thought of it that way. _Denial_. "I'm not hiding! And I don't have a problem. My only problem is my people's problem and you pestering me about insignificant things. This is work Anna, important work. I need to finish them—this is not hiding or running away"

"Is it? It's the same thing you said before when you buried yourself in your studies, ignoring every advances I made. I'm not a fool Elsa to fall for it twice. I thought you knew that doing that doesn't change anything, it just hurts you... and me"

"What do you want me to do? Huh?" she sharply replied. "To just spend every waking moment together and just don't give a damn about the whole kingdom?"

Taken aback by Elsa's outburst, Anna took a step back though she did not let go of Elsa's wrist. "No..."

"Then _what_—Anna?" cold words left Elsa's lips.

Hesitation boiled in Anna's chest. She can't fall, now that she had Elsa's attention. She can't let the past repeat itself... she just have to keep fighting for it. For Elsa. _For Us. _"What's the problem Elsa? Why are you acting cold? Why are you keeping your distance from me? I thought we understood each other. That day three months ago—no more hiding, no more secrets—you told me that"

"That was three months ago Anna and a lot of things happened then! We're not the same as before. Sure, we reconciled but things are much more complicated than what we have hoped...I'm the Queen now—and my responsibilities are endless— I can't have delays and insignificant emotions playing with politics and ruling a kingdom. Things are different now." Elsa casted her eyes down, she watched the ripples and Anna's reflection.

"The only thing different is that you're throwing me aside and then concealing everything, your problems and your feelings, under that damn responsibility talk and that queenly façade. That stupid mask you wear everyday! Why can't you just confide and find comfort in me?"

"It wasn't my decision to be Queen, Anna and you know that. I have a lot of things to worry about and I can't have myself pouring out emotions and let my pitiful self cling to you every day, drowning myself on my petty feelings and what you do with your life—"

"Then I don't want you as a Queen! I'm your sister Elsa! Why can't you just act like it? I don't want you to act all queen-like on me. I want a sister, I want your love Elsa and all you're giving me is a cold shoulder when all I present to you is a shoulder you could confide in—" tears threatened Anna's eyes. Elsa saw these tears but refused to be swayed. She closed her eyes and said the very thing that she didn't want to say.

She snatched her arms away. "Well I don't want to be your sister! From this moment forth I am your Queen— Anna, and you shan't question my decisions further!"

Anna gasped; the tears that were waiting along her eyes soon fell as those words left her Queen's lips. Soon her sobs filled the room.

Elsa took one last look, turned around and left. As she closed the doors, Anna's sobs echoed from behind them she clenched her chest, her breath heavy from her pained heart as she tried to keep her tears at bay. She did it again, and now it was something final. She closed her eyes and ran.

* * *

Long and empty. This was the view that greeted Anna of Arendelle. She sat down at the side of the table, two chairs left of the head's chair.

The food presented before her were steaming and looked obviously delicious but Anna doesn't have the heart to even look at it or even dare to smell it. She didn't even feel hungry, not in the slightest. Yet as the maids watched her, she felt horrible to put perfectly prepared food to waste, so she slowly picked up the spoon then carefully dipped it in the vegetable soup resting on her plate. She stirred it and the steam let off. She watched as the steam danced away from its origin dispersing in the cold dining room.

She repeated this process for a few minutes. The maids however knew Anna well enough to know that there was something bothering the child. So, one brave enough spoke up.

"P-pardon me, your Highness. Are you not satisfied with the food?" she inquired.

Anna turned her head though her eyes did not meet the addressee. "Where's Elsa?" she said barely in a whisper.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Is she not coming down for supper?"

The maid looked at her companion briefly. Understanding what Anna had meant she carefully chose her words for a few moments and replied. "Her Majesty wishes to not be disturbed for meal. She won't be coming down for supper, I'm afraid"

"Is that so" Anna bit her lip as sadness and irk seeped into her heart. She was irritated by how Elsa maneuvered everything perfectly just so she could avoid her. She wasn't done talking to Elsa in the bath earlier, oh no, she was just beginning but it seems like anger, hurt and agitation got ahead of them both that they could not even think before everything exploded in front of them.

She just wanted to know what Elsa was feeling or if Elsa was stressed about all the castle duties she had to do. She just wanted to help and by doing so she had now been sentenced to serve her as Queen without any second motion. She didn't want that. She never wanted that but it happened.

Anna inhaled sharply as the long gone tears she thought had stopped started to escape from her eyes. Elsa's cold hard gaze haunted her. Surely she had been fine by it, even liked it before when it graced her sister's face. But, with those words accompanying them she felt extremely horrible just remembering them. Her jaw tightened and her fist clenched as it became unbearable.

CRASH.

The maids, startled by the sudden outburst Anna had displayed, quickly moved to put a stop to it.

"Don't. Just— Leave me alone!" she screeched. The maids backed away from Anna who stood before the mess of broken plates and glasses, chair toppled. They nervously got up to their toes and fled the room.

Now, Elsa had been running a path on her rug when she thought Anna was peacefully eating dinner.

She had bit her nails and lips over and over to the point that her nails had chipped slightly and her lips bruised from over thinking about the events in the great bath. She knew her anger and cowardice had placed a bigger dent in their relationship but she continuously told herself it was for the best. She had felt a bit relaxed; less agitated but still worried that she gone overboard with her sudden outburst.

A series of loud bangs on her mahogany door brought her back from her musings and then a muffled voice that sounded urgent caught her attention. Her heart sped up as she walked closer to the door. She opened it and her lady-in-waiting was waiting before it. Her look was distressed and tired—obviously from running as fast as she could to deliver something urgent. Her fear suddenly came full when she noticed that the lady's face expressed more worry. With lips shaking, Elsa asked:

"What's the problem?"

"It's Princess Anna, your Majesty"

Elsa ran down the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her. When she came to a stop in front of the great double doors of her dining area, the only thing she had heard was sobbing—Anna was crying.

Her heart dropped at the sound of anguish coming from her sister's lips, she held the door with one of her palms as she rested her head over them to feel Anna over the door. Her other hands clasped the knob gently pushing it open. She took a small peak at first; afraid of a sight she might not want to see. Slowly she opened the door enough for her to slip through. Her heart completely fell as she saw Anna, sitting among shards of broken glass and china and biting her fist as an attempt to muffle her cries. Anna looked broken and she did this to her. Elsa felt tears on her cheeks, she cried at Anna's state.

She approached her slowly, careful not to make any more loud noise by stepping on the already crunching glass. She knelt before her sister and took her by the cheeks. Anna strayed her gaze from Elsa for a moment but immediately buried her head on her sister's chest.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed and repeated them. Elsa hushed her rubbing her back and then kissing her head saying: "It's alright" over and over again.

"I don't want what you said. Please. Take it back" she cried.

Elsa nodded, understanding what Anna had meant. She had gone overboard with her words and she felt disgusted by her lack of wisdom and compassion. Sure, Anna was truly stubborn at first but she was indeed still her sister, her family and she had purposely ignored her to the point that it drove Anna to the brink of desperation. Desperate for her attention.

"I take them back Anna, so please don't do this anymore..." she breathed to her sister's ear. "I'm sorry"

Anna nodded.

* * *

[TBC. REVIEW PLEASE]


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm truly sorry for the late update. But here it is now. Please enjoy and drop your ideas about it. I would like to thank you for the reviews on the first few chapters. It made me happy. I'm not sure if you like this agonizingly slow pace, but I assure you after these early chapters the story will develop more. Oh and for those who want to know Anna's side. The next one after the fifth chapter would be a treat :D So stay tuned! Again read and review. It's just the small button below._

**4**

_18__th__ day of summer [Elsa]_

_Everything was tensed after yesterday when Anna and I fought. It was something very delicate to discuss so we decided—not verbally of course—to just leave it and pretend nothing had ever happened. But how could I? I caused her these injuries on her delicate pale hands. Some of them may stay as scars. To stay as reminders of how scared I am and how I treated her badly just because of it. Now, I'm forever torn—how do I love Anna without hurting myself or her?_

* * *

She reached out tenderly to Anna's hands. They were really soft just as she had remembered them. She felt a slight unevenness to it though and cringed. Her expression fell from her usual straight-indifferent to an extremely guilty one. Anna's hand flinched at contact making Elsa withdraw her hands quickly, afraid to give more interaction to Anna's injured ones.

"I'm sorry" Elsa murmured. Anna stopped in her tracks and turned to Elsa. She gave a sad smile but eventually reached out with her un-injured hand. Elsa watched Anna questioningly, wondering what the hand was for. There was a bit of silence as she continued to watch it, she blinked hoping that her sister had withdrawn it— yet Anna had not.

"It's very steep, Elsa" she looked over the horizon. "You might want to grab on to something"

Elsa nodded and grabbed her sister's hand, gently pulling herself over the rock that had barricaded their path.

It was noon by the time they had reached the north-western side of the mountains where they planned to gather ice, well more of where Kristoff usually gather ice for the kingdom. The sun, high above their heads, made the snow and ice glisten. Anna watched in awe as they made rainbows on the ground and on all the other things they have touched. The breeze was cold but the sun had countered it giving Anna an unusual yet welcomed sensation. She inhaled the cold air deeply and then exhaled. The mix of summer and winter was divine in her lungs. The smell of primrose, pine and snow was overwhelming in a good way. _Minty and Sweet_.

Anna skipped along the path made by men who wandered the mountain. It's discoloration of brown and green made it unique from the whiteness she had seen ever since they have stepped foot in the vicinity of the snowy mountain. She unknowingly dragged Elsa with her, whose protest of 'slow down and careful' was left unheard.

"Are we really in summer?" Anna asked. Her eyes wondered along the snow-covered trees and the pine that bended just above them.

Kristoff stopped and watched her with a 'what-made-you-think-that' look. He shook his head, obviously finding the question insignificant, but still answered. "Of course it's summer"

"How come there is still ice?" the princess pressed on. "And this wind" she shivered.

Kristoff had sighed but still answered. "It's because of the... ugh" Now that the princess had mentioned it, Kristoff had found himself without answer. Nature has its way of trolling people and this was one of it, he was very sure of it. Now if he really thinks about it: If it was hot down in Arendelle why was it cold up here? He wondered too, his face matching Anna's thinking expression.

All his life he had never even thought of it, he just assumed that mountains are naturally cold and that they create a valley where cold wind group together and make lakes within their circle cold and frozen. But how was it possible? How? Sven's neigh brought Kristoff back from his confused mind. He shook his head dismissing the thought. He looked over Anna only to find her face posed in an intent look. Kristoff sighed, Anna was persistent as ever, and _I don't have an answer—_he thought. _But I guess I have to at least say something, right? _

"It's just— it's just that there are places still stuck in winter"

Elsa giggled at his answer. Kristoff's face reddened with embarrassment that made Elsa roll her eyes at his ridiculous reaction, mentally saying and scoffing _'Really, eternal winter? Be real Kristoff'_. She placed a hand on Kristoff's shoulder and smiled sweetly. The Ice deliverer gestured defeat but not without a smirk like telling Elsa _'oh, let's see, you give her a smart answer then_' with the look. Elsa, again, rolled her eyes.

"It's nearing autumn already, Anna, the cold weather takes up pretty fast, spare the poor guy of his misery" she said with a slight chuckle. Anna laughed as well.

"Really?" he said deflated and gave Anna a rather strong nudge.

Times like this were fun, Elsa thought. She watched as Kristoff and Anna continued their childish banter, more physically that the previous verbal one. Anna would push Kristoff a little away from the path and he will return the favor with much more strength than before, but it doesn't really end that well for Anna had toppled onto the snow.

"Sometimes, I can't believe you even love me" Anna shouted after the blonde as they ran while Elsa just watched. Yes, she just watched.

Watching them made Elsa feel so out-of-place. It made her think back on why she had suggested she came with Anna in the first place despite the raging preparations happening in her Kingdom. At first her purpose was just to make Anna happy that she got her wish which was to be able to go ice gathering with Kristoff and at the same time she—Elsa—can keep any eye out for her. It was just simple as that. But then she had thought that she maybe wanted to know the two more. She wanted to see how they would interact with each other, if they really fit together like lovers or how they might not—a little hope in her heart that it was the latter.

Seeing this made her heart drop. Anna was in fact happy. She was finally laughing after that tensioned air in the castle earlier at breakfast, the morning after their _fight_. And it was Kristoff who had made it possible, not her. She only brought pain and sadness to her sister's heart, not love. They were beaming brightly with all this fun in the air and she just stood there like a sour plum. Elsa sadly chuckled; she clenched her arm tightly, concealing her bothered expression.

A cold and wet feeling reached the back of her head. The snow slowly slid down her hair leaving a wet chilly feeling on her now drenched back. She turned around swiftly only to catch a glimpse of Anna before another ball of snow hit her square in the face. Anna's laughter rung in the deserted ice wonderland coupled with Kristoff's deep chuckle and Sven's amused neigh.

She wiped the snow off her face and the snow fell with a thwack.

Anna smirked. "That's for the snowball last time"

Elsa stopped to think for a moment, her mind flashes back to the time when they played in the grand ballroom a week ago. The first time they had played in that room since they made truce. "That was like ages ago!"

"I know, but nothing beats the pleasure of payback" she said, and threw another snow ball to Elsa's direction. Luckily, Sven passed before her shielding her from her impending wet doom. Elsa quickly ducked and grabbed a hand full of white snow. She moved together with Sven, evading Anna's barrage of snow balls. She quietly walked around her sister with an intention of finding a blind spot.

Alas, she found one.

Elsa firmly gripped her ball and aimed at her sister's back head. One, Two and Three! She sprung out of her hiding place and threw the ball with all her might, eventually missing.

Her face fell in utter shock when her ball had missed Anna and landed on the trunk just a measly inch from her original target. _How bad can I be at this? _

Anna had sprung back in action just as she was about to snap out of her misery. Snow hit her again and again.

Their laughter filled the place; to Elsa it was like a choir of angels having fun. She felt at peace just playing like this. No kingdoms, no angry debates happening before her. It was just her, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven gathering and laughing at each other's amusement. Maybe she had been really too hard on Anna, making the poor girl cry just to have this kind of joy. Something she knew she can't give so eagerly and plenty. She sighed.

"I guess we need to get going" she said, pulling Anna and the others out of their amusement. Kristoff dusted the snow that clung to him. He cleared his throat.

"She's right, the sun's about to set" he looked up the sky which was turning orange by the minute. The wind grew chiller and the girls had shivered when one breeze passed by. He walked to their sled—his brand new sled which he was really proud of— and hooked up Sven. He gestured everyone to climb aboard and they obliged.

Now situated in the sled, Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa hummed in simple contentment and nuzzled her nose in Anna's hair. She inhaled her sister scent making her heart flutter in joy. Oh how she would give anything to experience this every day. Her face produced a sad smile when she thought of it. Yes, it still pained her. Her gaze averted from Anna to Kristoff.

The sound of a 'yah' and the whipping reigns echoed in the forest; the sled glided gently with Sven pulling at it.

"You know, he's not half bad..." she murmured to Anna's ear. Unknowingly her fingers began to twirl a piece of Anna's hair in between them. Anna looked up at her, and then her eyes wandered to Kristoff's back. She momentarily studied it: his broad shoulders moving up and down as he maneuvered Sven and his sled up until the moment he reached up to the back of his head to rub his hair. She sighed before nestling back to her sister's embrace. Anna draped her hand over her sister's waist whilst giving her a tight squeeze.

"You think so?" Anna replied. Elsa nodded in response.

"Yes, you seem so happy with him" Elsa kept the tinge of sadness from dripping out on her words. "He's good for you"

"I guess so..." murmured Anna.

Elsa had noticed something unusual in Anna's words. She wondered why it had a depressing tone in it. She wanted to ask but she refrained from doing so. The feeling that rang in the back of her mind was fear; for she was afraid to make a new argument with her sister. Instead of debating about it in her mind, she decided to continue complementing Kristoff to Anna. "He's easily the life of the party, with his goofy sense of humor. I see now why you became in love with him" she paused "he's funny, he loves making you laugh, and he protects you from anything even my snowballs" she chuckled as she recalled the previous snow war.

Now that those words had left her lips, she became conscious of all the wonderful things Anna may have if she were to eventually let Kristoff have her sister's hand in marriage. Everything would be perfect for them but that thought and future excluded her. Elsa felt Anna grip her clothes tighter. Her face went to a slightly taken-aback expression to a wondering one. Anna's reaction was not her expected response. Curious, she followed Anna's arms with her eyes; it trailed down to her sister's slender arms and vanished within her cloak. She pushed aside her cloak, careful not to alert Anna of her actions. Upon eying her sister's hands, she had noticed that her sister's knuckles were white. Worry struck her.

Panicked, she quickly moved her hands to grasp Anna's face. "Anna what's wrong?"

The auburn-haired princess only shook her head and continued to hold on Elsa like her life depended on it. Understanding what Anna had meant, she draped her hands on her little sister's shoulder and gently gave her a reassuring squeeze. Soon Anna's grip softens to a relaxed one.

"Are you cold?"

Anna shrugs. "A little?" her teeth chattered softly as she gave an answer with a slight amused tone to it. Anna's hand traveled slowly from Elsa's waist to her chest where it rested for a few moments as if feeling the beat of her heart. Elsa's breath hitched with the agonizing sensations she was currently feeling. The electrifying touch she would never admit that she experienced from Anna burned from over her clothes. She looked away from her sister's captivating blue eyes before the impending blush came on her face. Soon, the warmth she was feeling rested on her neck. Anna held her there, her fingers slightly playing with her bare neck. She felt a warm breath graze over her pale cold skin. Anna had rested her head in between her shoulder and neck. Her tantalizing rose-colored lips barely centimeters from her skin made her moan.

"You're so warm Elsa" her sister murmured, her lips touching Elsa's skin ever so lightly. Elsa wanted to jump out her skin as the shivers ran down her spine.

The sled suddenly jerked causing them to jump unprepared, shuffling their positions in its wake.

Elsa clutched Anna tightly as she fell on top of her. They heard Kristoff yell at them asking if they were alright and a sorry followed soon enough. Though nobody heard it clearly because the only thing Elsa heard was the ragged breath she had and Anna's.

Tempting and forbidden. It was the thought that ran on Elsa's deranged mind when her eyes focused on Anna's face. Her vision glazed over her sister's entirety, from Anna's kind blue eyes which she studied momentarily to her button nose that perched perfectly in the middle of her face—slightly of the similar build as hers— that had reddened due to the cold weather. To her sister's rosy lips that had dried from the cold air. Even to the thinnest fog that left Anna's lips which touched her face as it rose. She felt the breath on her. It was very warm, _too warm._

"Anna..."

The auburn-head leaned more closely, as if she was hypnotized. When Elsa noticed it, her heart began to race faster than a moment before. _Was Anna going in for a kiss?_ A mere centimeter apart, will she do it? Will she give in to her desires, her desperate need and want? She slowly, hesitantly, closed her eyes.

Another jerk broke them apart. Sven's neigh reached their ears.

Snapping out of the powerful daze, both shuffled to move away from each other's embrace. Anna turned and fixed her hair while Elsa buried her face in her fist. Elsa's eyes followed the young blonde as he turned around with a smile.

"Here we are!" he announced as he jumped off the sled into the snow-covered ground, his boots barely visible in the pile of snow. Elsa's eyes travelled from the floor of the sled to the view before them. Her eyes widened in pure wonder as it caught the last rays of the sun before it hid behind two mountains.

The place was beautiful, magnificent and mystifying. The lake was entirely covered by what seemed to be two feet deep thick ice. The snow-covered the ground around it crowned the lake as if it was surrounded by clouds. An aurora had taken its place in the sky as the ice reflected the sunset hues. She had never imagined that there was something like this in the mountains just beyond her kingdom. It was truly magnificent.

"This is magnificent" she murmured.

"I know right, when I was I kid, I always watch the adults work here and gather ice. The aurora, as soon as we stepped foot on this lake, would dance above our heads" Kristoff had this wavering smile on his face as he reminisced the times he was young. Elsa studied him, there was no lies in his face, just pure feeling, he was telling his most precious past like it was the most wonderful treasure of all. The Queen of Arendelle smiled, slowly bobbing her head, telling Kristoff she had understood.

"It's like telling you, the aurora I mean, that it's happy to see you"

Kristoff looked at her before smirking. "Of course, it's always lonely in this mountain. It just wanted friends so it puts on a show to make everyone come. But, you know, sometimes it just fades without anyone noticing it, most of the time ignored because it was too far away for travel even if it looked so wonderful with its bright colors"

Kristoff's words echoed in her ear. These simple words made Elsa think—hard. People, even uncommon events such as auroras, put on a show, magnificent ones just to have a bit of attention. Her mind suddenly wondered back to Anna.

Anna was like an aurora. She shines very brightly, always full of wonder and color that made her stop in awe. Anna had always put on a show before her may it be silly antics or off tune singing or dancing_. I loved every bit of it._ But Anna, as Kristoff had described the aurora, was lonely and Elsa had been so ignorant about it. Every bit of craziness even if it made Anna look like a dope, klutz or just plain un-educated was to make her notice yet she chose to ignore them because she was afraid. Afraid of wanting that wonder too much may destroy it. So she settled for second best. She had thought that it was enough to look from afar, just preserving it in her memories and her thoughts. She thought she was satisfied with it even if it is out of reach, too far from her grasp just as long as she could see it with her eyes. But she had thought wrong. Kristoff had a point—a very solid and heart breaking one. By settling in second best, the aurora which was Anna who had been continuously finding ways to grab her attention slowly faded.

She had wasted Anna's wonders; she had made her own aurora fade.

Elsa chewed on her lip, regret coursed in her mind. What if this aurora that is Anna stopped shining because of her? She can't have that, but what will she do? She shook the thoughts away. _Anna will shine brightly for another._ She looked at Kristoff. Kristoff eyed her.

"I'm happy she found you" she quietly said.

Kristoff only watched her, a solemn look on his face. Elsa had wondered why but quickly dismissed it as Kristoff expression suddenly changed to a cheerful one as soon as she blinked. "I can't have it any other way" he replied. "Anna's wonderful... she's like my Aurora, you know. She always shines so brightly, sometimes literally"

Elsa as well as Kristoff chuckled at this.

"Yet, she's still so far out of reach" he murmured. The Queen's brows knitted in question, _why would Kristoff say that?_

She pondered on it for a moment. She wanted to ask but Kristoff got the better of her. He had run down to Olaf and Sven before she even had a chance. Elsa's musing was suddenly disrupted as Anna tumbled down the sled. She watched her sister's feature as it turned from pure amazement—with matching mouth agape—to excitement. The auburn-head princess quickly gathered her dress in her arms and started running to the back of the sled grabbing her skates.

"What are you guys gawking about? Let's have fun!" she called out.

"Wait, wait, what are you talking about?" Elsa asked, wondering what was happening that Anna had grabbed her skates and was merrily putting them on. She looked at Kristoff who only shrugged for he was a curious as she. Anna looked up to Elsa and beamed.

"Ice skating, duh, what else are we going to do with two feet thick ice?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and chuckled at her sister's crazy antics. "Hold on" she said. "We're not doing that"

Anna paused from tying her skates. "Why not?"

"Anna, we need to rest. And it's getting pretty dark, we won't see where the ice is thin, you might fall in. We can't have that. We can't have accidents happening"

"But Elsa, aren't you excited to try skating on an actual frozen lake?" Her sister had pulled on the big-eyes effect, making her watch agonizingly at Anna's cute yet sad pleading face. She abruptly turned around from her sister, avoiding her demise. She had to be firm in this decision, even if she was really excited as well but a firm 'No' was appropriate. She heard Anna scoff. She turned around once more to answer.

"I am—" she stammered.

"Anna, Elsa's right. We can't afford to be reckless, not tonight" Kristoff cut in. Elsa sighed in relief, thankful to Kristoff for she was spared from starting another petty argument. She watched Anna's expression fell, making her own heart heavy like she had seen a puppy abandoned in the cold streets of Arendelle. In her heart, she wanted to please Anna but she knew as someone older she had to take care of everyone in the group, Olaf and Sven included.

"We're just postponing it for tomorrow morning" she said, she kneeled before Anna, taking her sister's hand in her own. "I promise we'll skate first thing tomorrow" the Queen gave a reassuring squeeze on her sister's gloved hands.

Anna replied. "Alright" Deflated by the outcome of their debate, Anna moved to remove her skates.

* * *

The night grew colder as the three or rather five settled around the fire. Their tents swayed as the wind blew from the mountain peaks into the hollow area of the lake. Anna shivered quickly rushing to rub her palms up and down her arm. Her eyes wondered over to Elsa, who seemed completely fine with the weather. She had no cloth over her, just her usual thin long-sleeved robes. Doesn't she get cold? She paused mid-way into asking out loudly. It's a stupid question anyway, _she can make ice out of nothing_, she had concluded.

"I know you want to ask something Anna"

Anna snapped out of her thoughts, her blue eyes gazed at her sister's icy ones. She bit her lip or she was actually chewing them, and exhaled briefly afterwards. "Alright, you caught me" she said. She watched her older sister's kind and curious face be enveloped in the red hues of the fire. She paused momentarily.

"I was just wondering, about your temperature. You don't seem to be in need of warm clothing in climates like this"

"What about my temperature?" Elsa asked, brows raised.

"No, it's just a stupid question really, there's no need to actually answer it" she nervously laughs it off. By this time, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were eyeing her.

Elsa tapped her lips with one slender finger "Well, do I feel cold when I touch you?"

The thought ran around Anna's head for a while. The moments when they have touched, even some of the most indecent ways rushed to her mind. Had she felt anything cold at all from Elsa? A blush crept on her face as one event vividly passed by her. _The moment in the sled, Elsa had felt so warm there_. Anna scrambled to reply. "N-no..."

"I'm really not sure how it works either... this magic. It's like a part of me that I can't clearly explain, I just have to accept it without doubt"

"Well one thing is for sure, your emotions control it" Kristoff pointed out. He threw the bone that he was chewing on his plate then lazily leaned back on Sven—cloth draped over him. A yawn soon followed his hard features and his eyes fell slowly.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm pretty tired. I'm going to sleep here and well... guard" another yawn came through his lips and soon he was asleep. Elsa and Anna both rolled their eyes a small chuckle escaping their lips. They turned to Olaf who was watching the flames with a dreamy look.

"Olaf, not too close okay. I'm not sure how that flurry will help you stay cold from the flames" Elsa told the snowman. Olaf smiled at her and nodded. His nose bobbed up and down as his eyes followed the flames. Elsa and Anna smiled at their friend. Silence passed between them, no one made a word but both looked like they wanted to say something.

"Can't we—"

"Well—"

Both uttered. They looked at one another, a smile portrayed on their dumbfounded faces before trying to speak again.

"Y-you go first" the younger sister said.

Elsa smirked "Are you sure?"

"No, actually, don't start." Elsa had raised one perfectly lined brow as Anna continued to speak. "I want us to stay a little longer here, and watch the aurora" she shyly said, her eyes casted down on her fingers which were nervously touching.

Elsa's eyes grew soft at Anna's words. She made a move to put down her plate of soup near Kristoff's own pile and then scooted closer to Anna. She enveloped her sister with one arm. She briefly stopped her actions as if asking for permission to completely snuggle, when no response came, she took it as a sign that it was alright. Her head rested above Anna's auburn hair, the softness of it made her cheek and her nose tingle as it grazed her, a small smile escaped her lips.

"This is nice" Anna spoke a small yawn escaped her lips. Elsa gently pulled on Anna closer, covering her with the cloth that barely draped Anna's body and arms. She felt Anna's weight shift and lean on her further while cold hands trailed her waist. The slight change in Anna's breathing alerted Elsa. Her hand went over Anna's head brushed the hair that fell on her eyes. Anna's eyes were closing lazily.

"I know I agreed on staying longer, but if you're this tired we should—"

Anna pressed a finger on Elsa's lips, cutting the next words that would have left Elsa's mouth. "Shh. Don't ruin it" Anna murmured. Elsa closed her mouth and did not make a move to counter her sister's words. She gazed out the Aurora, her hands playing at the auburn hair near her grasp. The wind blew a silent tune that made Anna yawn softly. Elsa stopped herself from giving off a rather loud chuckle. Anna gave Elsa a nudge to make point of her disapproval but did not put any more resistance to the unwanted amusement.

Their eyes locked. Anna's eyes were droopy, gazing at hers. Her heart sped as she watched it reflect her image. Anna slowly closed her eyes and sleep had completely taken over her.

Elsa had felt Anna's breath on her lips; it was very warm despite the raging cold climate they were in. The warmth of the soft feather lips pressed on her own made her blood boil with excitement. She really loved the feeling of Anna's lips on her own. It was just as she remembered when she was still in a sleepy daze on the day they 'first' played on the grand ballroom a few days ago. It tasted like sweet chocolate with a touch of orange citrus. The contradicting taste was heaven to her. She had kept thinking about that kiss—or if she would even call it a kiss— that they had shared that morning. If it was something romantic or was it some simple greeting gesture, continuously debating on what it really was. But, as she is, the natural worrier, she did not assume. She had thought of it as the simplest yet sweetest morning greeting Anna had given her. Besides, they were sisters through and through and kissing each other was inappropriate. She quickly pulled away as the thought of indecency shot through her mind. That's right. _We're sisters. We can't love each other much more than that._

Elsa ran her hand nervously on Anna's bangs "Anna?" she called out. A tired moan escaped her sister lips. "Anna?" she called out again. No response came. She looked Anna's features: they were relaxed from the forehead to her lips. Anna was asleep and to her the kiss did not occur. Elsa released a relieved breath. She bit on her lip, thinking of ways. She had to stop these things from happening or she might never want for it to stop. She needed to stop it but how? If using distance was hurting Anna then what was the other option?

She looked over at Anna's sleeping face. She once again ran a hand down on the auburn hair and lightly played at its tips. Her lips thinned as the answer dawned on her. A sad smile on her lips. One thing was for sure in her mind, and that is to make Anna happy, and she will do anything for that to happen. Even if it meant not sharing this ridiculously mind-numbing sweet moments.

Anna cannot know. She can never know—this moment they shared. And what she had planned.

* * *

[To be Continued]


End file.
